


Worlds in reverse

by Despair_mastermind



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Role Reversal, Serious Injuries, Violence, alternate universe - class 78 is despair, more tags tba...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despair_mastermind/pseuds/Despair_mastermind
Summary: A wild imagination of the author and some minor ideas from a fellow friend from this site has made me create this alternate universe. What if Junko did not just waste her time during the prep before the game? What is she was researching science during her stay in school and stumbled into something that made her rethink her plans? What if she abandoned her killing game for...something else? This is the story of two worlds, so different and yet, so similar, colliding in an unexpected event that will change everything and everyone.





	1. Episode 0: Approaching Doom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new work of mine! I consider myself an...okay writer and i hope you will enjoy this little work of mine! Today i would like to present you with a prologue to the entire story! Let's roll out the cryptic plot points!

****It was long past ten in the evening. The others were long gone, busy with their little circles of friends. It was pathetic, but not without its uses. Even Mukuro had decided to go away and spend the remaining time before the game in the company of her beloved class. She was filled with doubt. Junko did not have to be a genius to see that, but she allowed it to remain that way. What was the fun of knowing what would happen? The prospect of her older, useless sister, betraying her for the sake of hope, or that lucky boy, was rather stimulating. Besides, Enoshima had much better things to do than scolding her sister! There was much to be done before the game starts! However, this particular evening something was bugging her. Her hands moved quickly, checking a few papers at the same time. Her perfectly blue eyes ran through texts written in her hand as she tried to calculate... something. It was a thread, just a small little possibility that she had grasped only through her talent. The problem had consumed her mind for the past three hours. This problem, this strange thing she had found was able to reveal her to something that she never anticipated to find when she had started to pull on this string. She allowed a loud sigh to escape her lips before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. Her head was throbbing from the extreme uses of her own talent.

**Junko:** …

**Junko:** …

**Junko:** Uuuuh, what the fuuuuck, I can't figure this thing out! No matter how many projections I run it always ends up in failure and some goddamn explosion! Why? Why won't it work? It's like every time I get close it escapes me..... Escape.... wait a second…

Just as suddenly as her outburst, she realized something. She pushed her own body forward, looking at the papers filled with calculations and text. Of course! Her own words finally made something click! Well wasn’t she lucky!

**Junko:** Upupupu, with this, I can have so much fun! So many interesting things! Yes yes, that will work! I do not need this stupid game anymore! I need to prepare! Long preparations!

Her maniacal cackling filled the room, a sound so out of character for the Enoshima Junko that her class knew that, if they heard her, they would be filled with terror at the sound of it. A giant smile stretched across her face and traces of deep darkness inside could be seen swallowing her entire being. It was something she repressed, something she hid behind those fake smiles and cheerful laughs. The monster always reared its

** Meanwhile, in the school cafeteria… **

The sudden shaking interrupted what everyone was doing. Contrary to what Junko may have thought of them, they were all in the same place, sitting down in the cafeteria and talking. It was not surprising that the end of the world managed to bring this class even closer together. They all suffered the same. Their hopes and dreams were crushed by the end of all they knew. Despair was consuming the outside world like a wildfire. They were discussing Junko's absence the moment the shaking came. It was almost too small to be noticed at first but then Naegi, sitting a little farther away started seeing something strange. He felt vibrations and then a sudden spike, almost akin to an earthquake making the entire school shake as chairs fell, even dullening the sudden outbursts of voices calling out in surprise. It stopped just as quickly as it began. The only one who could know what was going on, Mukuro, started to make her way out of the room. She had to get out and check on her sister after all! She was almost sure that whatever had happened was happening because of Junko. The others’ surprise allowed her to move closer to the door undetected, but then a voice rang through the speakers. A familiar voice. A voice that made everyone in the room raise their heads up, their gazes filled with concern.

 **Junko:** Ahem...well. I am sure you are all super surprised about that aren't cha? I apologize for the sudden.... commotion! You see, I have decided that I am, simply put, fucking tired of this place! I want to extend my reach, meet new people you know. A brand new world and all that jazz!

A sudden outburst of laughter came through after her words that sent a chill down everyone's spine. This Junko was not the one they knew; this Junko was as different as a person could be. Gone was any hint of compassion or softness in her voice, replaced with sharp, cruel edges that sliced through their hearts and their hope. Stunned into silence, they continued to listen to the words of the fashionista. "

Junko: Well, you see, I am tired of this entire damn thing. You people live your lives in this vain hope and do not even know the truth! It is hilarious. 

**Junko:** _SOOOOO_ let me enlighten you before I leave this place. _I_ was the one who created the ultimate despairs! _I_ was the one who destroyed your shitty lives! I wanted to see despair painted all over the world with the colors of blood and darkness!

 **Junko:** …

 **Junko:** But here you are, sitting in this shithole like some sort of moles. Hoping everything can be fixed while other students, the ones who were left out there, are dying for your sake every day, fighting my beautiful puppets! So frankly, I am just _soooooo_ bored of you all. Mukuro, please, be the disappointing bitch you are and return to me. You are coming with me. I want you to do something.

 **Junko:** …

 **Junko:** Aaaaanyway.

 **Junko:** That was the glorious and amazing Ultimate Despair Enoshima Junko-chaaaaan, have fun and GO FUCKING DIE!!!

The absolute shock of the situation was quickly replaced by the terror of another earthquake, one that allowed Mukuro to escape swiftly. Everyone's reactions differed. There were those who remained calm on the outside but showed the signs of anger: Togami and Celeste being the main ones in this group. Aoi clung to Sakura, shaking in fear. They did not say anything. They would not be able to even if they wanted to, after all, the shaking was a bit too severe for voices to overshadow it. The quake concluded after several minutes. Some of the children knew it was too late. However, it did not stop some of them from springing into action and running towards the cafeteria exit. Even if she did not truly forgive her father, the last thing Kyouko wanted was for him to die and so she ran towards the Headmaster’s Office. Sakura and a few others wanted to try to catch up to the Ultimate Soldier and her sister. They wanted to see if she could be caught still. However, that was just a few of them. It seemed like Sayaka and Chihiro were crying. Hagakure panicked, as always, muttering something along the lines of "what the hell dude, I can't believe it." Naegi was hit the most. Flashes of memories flew through his head. Memories of himself and the twins. He thought he knew them. He did. His optimism was eclipsed by the shock and sadness.

 **Naegi:** This... can't be happening... right?

The words were wasted, sounds received but not really heard by the others. The others present in the room did not say anything in return. What could they say? Even Celeste, the Ultimate Gambler, famous for keeping her cool, was having trouble remaining calm. Everyone knew it despite her perfectly calm outward appearance. After years together, they could read her little expressions. They knew her for far too long to ignore the signs. Of course, when the other students returned, they all both let out a sigh of relief and were struck with terrifying thoughts. The door to the outside was opened, no traces of the twins had been found. However, the headmaster had been found in his cabinet. It seems like fell asleep on the desk, as usual, and was woken by the quakes. He heard everything that Enoshima said, and his mood was just as sour as everyone else’s was.

 **Touko:** A-ll...t-this time...w-we w-were living....r-ii-ght b-besides a s-snake!

Who would have thought that Touko of all people would have said everyone's thoughts aloud? The older Kirigiri saw the despair rising in his students as fear presented them with the realization that they could have died many times during that year, that they had never been safe. Junko wanted to do something with them but had decided not to at the last second.

 **Headmaster Kirigiri:** Kids, no need to panic. We still have our hope. Whatever she wanted with us, she won’t do, we _are_ safe.

Was he trying to convince the kids, or himself? He could not help but wonder if it was his fault that the leader of the despairs had managed to sneak in with such ease. That he may be responsible for the destruction of the world. However, no, it was not within his authority to bar the girls from entering the academy. The board of directors had their own game, a game that no longer mattered that much right now. The man practically _felt_ the gaze of his daughter. She stayed silent and stood a little to the side from the leading pack of kids.

 **Headmaster Kirigiri:** ….

 **Headmaster Kirigiri:** But the situation _is_ very dire. The one responsible for the greatest, most awful event in human history just unleashed herself fully into this world and with the support of her sister, the Ultimate Soldier. I cannot possibly say what is going on in her mind, but I will say this: we have to be ready for it.

Jin Kirigiri tried to be inspirational, he really did. And it seemed to work, at least on some of the people. Togami's scoff just confirmed. The headmaster already knew that something fishy was happening. Those shakes were not of natural origin. At least his intuition had told him that. However, whatever it was he just hoped it would not make things worse. Although he hoped so, he was unaware that his intuition was right. Those shakes were felt somewhere else. Somewhere far, far away from Hope's Peak. This event had started something, something that would change everything!

** Unknown place, sometime later. **

****

This was a very, for the lack of a better word, depressing room. Nothing in this small box of metal indicated that it was created with care for others comfort. It was not even an office building, just a tiny room with a big table in the middle. The table was, just as everything else in the rest of the room, metallic. Everything was clean. A little too clean. Too orderly. No other furniture was present sans for four chairs around the table, no windows either. Just a box with a door and a table. Three of the chairs were occupied by shadows glowing blue. Holograms. Devices used around here to indicate one's presence when there was none. It appeared that the hologram was coming from the chairs themselves and a small camera placed atop of each one of them indicated that the people whose visage was used were perfectly aware of the situation in the room. The only living human present currently was a boy, close to twenty in age with dark, short and messy hair, the only living being in one of the chairs. His crimson eyes were looking at the others with disdain and judgment. His clothing resembled an army uniform. Something like an outfit of a general, but fit for his own purpose. It had a rather bizarre color palette. Two colors split his clothes directly in half. Right side black, left side white. The male remained silent although his facial expression indicated clear annoyance over the situation. His displeasure was directed at two arguing holograms. Whatever was currently happening, it seemed like it had happened far too often for him even to bother interfering and so he had decided not to. This person’s name was Ishimaru Kiyotaka. However, his demeanor, his clothing, and even his aura, indeed everything was different from the Ultimate Moral Compass we have come to know. He was a different Ishimaru. Just as different were the two arguing silhouettes.

**Kirigiri (?):** I don't care what you have to say, resolve your own problem by yourself you pathetic excuse for a human being.

The sharp and cold voice belonged to the only female in this room. Her clothes looked vastly different from what Ishimaru had on him, but most of her body was obscured and hard to see because the hologram lacked focus. What could be seen was that the woman had gloves on her hands and her clothes had the same color palette as Kiyotaka's. From what could be seen of it her face indicated cold annoyance with her eyes looking towards the other person. His image could be seen right in front of the aforementioned Ultimate Moral Compass.

 **Kirigiri (?):** Seeing how you can't handle your own followers, maybe you should just go and crucify yourself like a good messiah from some other religion.

The female regarded him with poison dripping from every syllable of her words. It seemed like this argument was a long one, and the girl was visibly tired of it. At least, she wanted to look as if she was exhausted. One of the hands moved to cover her face, a symbol that indicated no less than extreme annoyance at the situation. She would have liked to bring up another topic right now. This was Kirigiri Kyoko. She was, as before, a different Kirigiri. However, it seemed that her opponent finally decided to give up.

**Makoto (?):** **….**

**Makoto (?):** Ah ah, no no, it is a bit too early. I tried, you know. However, my luck decided that I am still needed in this world! So many lost souls can still be taught the true way of things! I can bring so much happiness! So much! But you... you are such a bitch, aren't you? You just had to say all those mean... awful things! I just might crucify _YOU_!

The sudden outburst of aggression at the end was eerily gone within the next second. This one was the shortest of all the people present. A strand of hair that was most certainly defying the laws of physics was standing straight right in the middle of this person's head. It seemed more like an antenna then a part of his hair. The man was dressed in a hoodie and yet again, the color scheme of black and white returned. He held a plushie of a bear in his hands. A bear that had two sides. One side was black, sinister, with a red eye and sharp teeth. The other was white and innocent, an average looking bear. Monokuma. A mascot of sorts. His favorite one! Despite the outburst and the threat, he seemed very cheerful, relaxed as if he was not bothered by insults thrown his way. His speech patterns indicated something akin to a priestly way of speaking. He had a very calm voice. It seemed like the words of this different Kirigiri were true, this person was some sort of messiah, a priest. This was Naegi Makoto. Perhaps he was the one that differed the most from the other ones present. His calmness had sinister undertones; his cheerfulness was filled with lies and deception. His talk of saving led to many tragedies. At least, in this distant place, it had. What problem were they talking about? It seemed like he tried to continue. However, he was just as suddenly interrupted by the last person present in the room, or rather the last hologram.

**Togami (?):** If you mind, I have _ACTUAL_ news that might prove useful. You can solve your pathetic problems later.

Those words earned an eye roll from the Ultimate Detective and a pleasant smile from the Ultimate Luck. It seemed like they were ready to listen to this man. His hand moved towards his face, adjusting his own glasses in a familiar gesture. Something of a habit, nothing more, nothing less. He had hair, blonde and medium length. His own eyes were blue, hidden behind the lenses of the glasses. His gaze was filled with his self-assured superiority. He looked at others as if they were worthless, disgusting. For many that gaze would have been highly insulting but the three others in the room were already used to it. His name is Togami Byakuya. The only one that was left. The one that took the entire company for himself and ruled it with an iron fist. The usual Togami is arrogant, yes, but he knows the value of everything, he has limits. This Togami had no restraint. This Togami reeked of his foul nature even if he was not present in this room directly.

**Togami (?):** I have some curious news. My satellite system has discovered an anomaly in the middle of the wastes. It is not too far from Ishimaru's location. The anomaly has unknown origins and cannot be scanned. One of my officers suspects that this is a dimensional anomaly. He proposed the idea that someone might pass through. The main question is this: who will it be?

He adjusts his glasses yet again and looks around the room, stopping for a moment on each of the members of the conversation.

**Kirigiri (?):** I will inform Mondo of this development. His thugs are not the kind of people I would like to involve in this particular matter, but it will have to be done. Intruders are to be eliminated.

No matter how different this Kirigiri seemed, her usual, efficient nature was still here. However, it was mixed with violence and evil that practically filled the room. This same nature was coming from each of the present individuals, forming a storm of dark aura that would make anyone very afraid, very nervous. Her usual opponent had to interfere, just as he always does.

 **Makoto (?):** You do not understand! These souls are craving for someone to save them! Let them walk the path that I laid there. I put in so much effort to make sure people from the wastes or even those from Hope's Peak could be saved! Despair is not something that comes easily. Death will rid them of everything! That won't do, won't do at all

His passion is emanating in his voice as he continues to talk.

**Makoto (?):** Besides, I can always send you a few of them. You love new toys, don't you, you awful woman? 

The response did not come because of the gloved hand that covered the detective's mouth. It was as if she was trying to hide her own facial expressions. He did manage to shut her up this time, it seemed, and he seemed highly pleased with the result. The next one to raise his voice was the one who decided to keep quiet for quite a while now. He finally saw a topic that was worth his time.

**Ishimaru (?):** I think a different solution might be taken. Let Mondo send a squad of his men towards the intruders, as soon as they come. I do not need anyone who is not strong enough to handle these pathetic pieces of trash living outside of cities. Then they will walk the path laid out by the Head Priest, where I shall await them and see their response. If I deem them worth saving, I will capture them and send them your way, Kirigiri-dono. Should they not be up to standard, I will get rid of them. That solution will suffice, will it not?

He finally stopped talking, awaiting the response of his fellow council members.

**Kirigiri (?):** No objections

There was a strain in her voice, as though she was trying to repress something. Naegi, seeing that reaction, chuckled eerily.

**Makoto (?):** No objections.

He knew, more than anyone else, what Kyouko's sudden behavior meant and he found it positively hilarious.

**Togami (?):** no objections.

Togami hated wasting his own time with such trivial matters and decided that this was not worth his time, and so let the others do the dirty work, just like always.

 **Togami (?):** And with that I shall leave you to it. I have no time to waste on you idiots making sure you do not interrupt my work. I have enough of a hard time with Nanami and her games. Togami out.

And so his hologram disappeared. His last words even managed to draw out small chuckles from everyone else present. It seems like this issue was rather widely known. However, Kirigiri proceeded to follow him without even saying anything.

**Makoto (?):** She got _sooo_ excited, haha. Well, it does not matter. I know you will do what is right, guide these poor souls while I cannot, won't you Ishimaru-kun?

With sinister laughter, his hologram disappeared as well, leaving the Ultimate Moral Compass alone. The raven-haired man scowled with annoyance. He was not a particular fan of Naegi and his spiritual talk. His despair is order. He needed for everything to be in order. Unchanging, dulled down, ideal. And those intruders would be up to his standards or die in pain and misery, regretting their decision to come to this forsaken land. However, no matter, a job is a job. And he has to do his job. After all, he must be perfect, far more perfect than everyone else must. And with this in mind, he stood up from his seat and left the room. The light shut off, leaving only ominous silence behind. And a threat. The cogs in the gears of history had been installed and had begun to turn, the shadow of despair looming over the horizon. Only time could tell where this was to all lead, what consequences Enoshima’s actions would have and what would become of the two classes, so similar and yet so different.


	2. Episode 1: Gears of Fate turning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future foundation discuss the current events and class 78 discover the surprise left to them by Junko!

** Sometime after the initial activation of the machine. Future foundation headquarters. **

Yukizome Chisa was not a bit fan of the situation at hand. Despite all the pleasant things that came from the despair that came with the revelation of Enoshima Junko being the actual mastermind, the circumstances in which she revealed herself and the things that have been happening since then were highly confusing. And not to her and the future foundation, but the other members of the ultimate despairs as well. The plan went entirely off the rails, and if someone was enjoying this right now, it was that perfect boy with long flowing hair and crimson eyes. She was sure of it. She knew how well he received things that went against his calculations. He said that Junko would stick to her game and die. But she, suddenly, out of the blue decided to throw it away like a useless toy and disappear into the night. Fact is, no one could find her. At all. It’s been a little over a day since the announcement Junko made, but she vanished into thin air. She left a few commands to a few of the despairs, and they already put them in motion, but the commands were weird as well. Just stay around the Hope’s peak academy, not move. Not allow anyone in or out. How bizarre. And so Yukizome, the former Ultimate Housemaid was going directly to the meeting of the branch leaders. To see if she can establish some new information and maybe derail their investigation even a bit. After all, she can’t have Kyosuke throwing himself into the danger, can we? She still needed him after all! She still needed for him to experience the most pleasant despair of not being able to save anyone despite all his efforts! But not die! His death would ruin her efforts after all! But the reveal of the mastermind already shook the entire organization. Chisa felt the tension rise between Sakakura and Munakata. Oh, she knew the boxer was sent to investigate Junko but returned with nothing. Now he is under suspicion! Everything comes back to you eventually huh? She knew that all too well. Someday her actions will come back to her, without a doubt. Well, now it’s not the time to think about it. The woman proceeded to cough slightly, put on a giant, bright smile and then open the doors to the main conference room. It seems like everyone was already here! She quickly spotted Ruruka and her lap dog, Izayoi. Seiko sat not too far, bitter as always, arguing with the Confectioner about something useless. Ryota was just as paranoid, if not more than ever. Munakata was discussing something with old man Tengan. Oh, they finally seem to agree on something! How fun. Great Gozu was motionless. Mask preventing from seeing is actual thoughts at the moment. Sakakura was...angry. Well, it’s not like that is not his usual state of being, but today he was much angrier than usual. Chisa needed to suppress a giggle, watching him drown in his fury but unable to express it. Gekkogahara was just as quiet as usual, but the bunny on her monitor tried to calm down the arguing around her. Without much success. Kizakura was…sleeping? What a funny man. She did notice Bandai, but he was of no concern. A pitiful one just as usual. Well, that’s not what her outward appearance was telling. She was happy to see everyone. She was their little sun of hope after all! She must do her best no matter the cause!

 **Yukizome:** Kyosuke! Kyosuke! I have bad news. I can’t find her. Enoshima Just…vanished. No traces. At all. And the despairs moved! They have surrounded the academy but…they are not moving. They could have attacked, with the school being without any protection right now…but they didn’t! Is it weird right? Mukuro Ikusaba was also spotted directly alongside members of the despair, but not her sister. I…don't know what to make of it.

A lie, of course, it was a lie. But the others did not have to know that do they? Munakata frowns further, stopping the conversation and gesturing for silence.

 **Tengan:** This is…concerning. Something dangerous awaits us ahead, that much I can tell.

The chairman was acting serious for once. And should Chisa care about the fate of the world, she would probably agree, but she needed to pretend. A sorrowful look planted herself on her features, but she tried to look cheerful. Tried is a keyword.

 **Ruruka:** What’s even the problem? We need to crush the despairs around the school and get the kids out right? Big task. Or are you all afraid huh?

Andou, of course, just as lacking in understanding as usual. Well, she did shut up after seeing the glance that Kyosuke shot a glare at her.

 **Munakata:** Yukizome. Tell me who began to move. We need to know what part of the despair forces occupied the area around the school to devise a plan of action.

The man folded leaned on his arms, locked together. He looks serious. Well, yes. That is exactly what Chisa wants to avoid. She almost feels his need to run into the fray and slay the despairs himself. Typical Munakata, what can she do? But she remains the same on the outside, despite rolling her eyes on the inside.

 **Yukizome:** I…I believe it is Gundam Tanaka, Sonia Nevermind and…uuh….Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Those three. With the invisible presence of their armies in the region. I think…it would be too dangerous to attack now. Seeing how there’s also the ultimate soldier involved. They won’t…let us in. I think.

There was a mix of hesitation in her voice, and everyone knew exactly why. They were her students after all. She was still blaming herself for failing them. She received a very knowing look from Kizakura. Of course. Who knew better how it is to fail someone you promised to protect. But nobody knew that there was no guilt in the first place. Her emotion had a different reason. And, yet again, they did not need to know that at all!

 **Tengan:** But I believe in these kids. The 78 th class. They can protect themselves. We should believe in them as well. In their hope. And find someone who is responsible for all this. We need to focus our efforts on finding Junko Enoshima herself. The loss of their leader will hit the despairs very hard. We could use that weakness to liberate the school.

Oh, mister Tengan with the assist! The wise words of the old man were much effective than those of her own, so even the vice-chairman got a rather thoughtful look. Soon after that, everyone in the room slowly raised their voices in agreement. Nobody wanted to lose their forces quite yet, they still have a lot of cleaning to do, and a war on that scale will most likely result in enormous losses from both sides, and even the outcome of the fight was not assured.

 **Yukizome:** Another problem I would like to bring up, if I might.

The former ultimate housemaid was genuinely uneasy about that one. Since it was the direct result of Junko derailing her plan and going off on her own. After a brief pause, she continued.

 **Yukizome:** A weird anomaly was found directly inside the school. It appears like a space distortion. We can’t be sure if that’s dangerous, but the scientists determined that it can be…possibly…used for transportation. Enoshima did not leave through it, however. She just…left it there. I don’t like the sound of it. It might be dangerous. And might be not.

She looked around the room, trying to understand everyone’s reaction. Of course, the one who was worried the most was the poor old recruiter. Putting his best friend daughter in more danger as it was, did not sit right with him. At all, actually. He would run to save her if it was not a suicide to do so. Ah, how fun it was, seeing him think that Jin and his daughter would be fine locked up in the school. Well. It’s not like she minded that naiveté. It’s what made his despair all the more pleasant. Well, it seems like nobody else was willing to voice their opinion on the matter.

 **Kimura:** Well, it’s not like we can establish the cause of this without actually investigating the school itself, so it should…wait.

She sounded just as unsure as usual, but at least she was confident enough to not stutter about these words. She looked worried, just as everyone else, but she seemed very practical about it. Possibly because she had not met the members of the 78th class directly before. She, Ruruka and Sonosuke never finished their time in school after all. Surprisingly, it was even before Enoshima came to the school. A Product of Komaeda’s luck nothing more. Well, Chisa was happy that she did not need to draw attention In this case. It just so happens that the entire Future foundation was always a predictable bunch. Too fanatic to be called hope, too stubborn to become despair. How funny. And thus the ending has concluded. The former ultimate housemaid was only smiling slightly. She achieved her goal today after all…

** At the same time, Hope’s peak academy. **

It’s been a little bit since the reveal that shook the entire class. Everyone decided to cope with it on their own, with their methods. Aoi was crying in her room, with only Sakura there to support her. Sakura herself tried to be strong and protect everyone else, but she had many doubts inside her head. Touko was hit particularly hard since she found real comfort in being around Mukuro during their time at school. She was so shocked that she did not even try to run after her beloved Togami. Well, Togami was probably one of the only people who were just angry at themselves for not noticing in time then sad. He had no connection to Enoshima herself. At the very least, not very personal. But it did bother him that he was not able to find Junko out. He was not attentive enough; he was not smart enough. A gigantic hit for his pride. Especially when the pride is such a big part of who Byakuya was in this world without his family within the realm of the living. He knew now; she was responsible. Her minions, her work. And he was sure he would strangle the life out of that pure evil should he be able to. After all, she did remove all possibilities of a bright future for everyone. His family was never someone to abuse power; they corrected the world’s course with precision and logic. It was always moving in the right direction from the council deals. But this dumb princess just had to ruin everything, hadn’t she? And the one who ordered Sonia to do what she did, was none other than Enoshima Junko. One of his, so called, beloved classmates. Irritating, incredibly so. Surprisingly so, Kirigiri Kyouko, the ultimate detective, shared the same kind of mindset. She was angry. Furious even. As the person who always strived to see the truth, she failed miserably by failing to notice the faults of the one she considered friends. Her personal bias took hold of her senses, did not allow to let her doubts go deeper into her soul, did not allow her to investigate the two no matter how much she wanted to. She just thought, if they are here, then it means they are on their side right? All logic dictated that they would leave to the real world if they were on the side of despair. But she knew now; it was not logic, it was her hope speaking. Makoto was probably the saddest of the bunch. He remembered spending time with both twins; he remembered them being so sweet and happy and friendly and he could not believe that all those things were fake. At least that’s what it seems like. And both Enoshima and Ikusaba were nowhere to be found; he cannot possibly ask them why and that saddens him even more. Chihiro was in the same group. He loved to be around Mukuro after all. She was his ideal of strength. The one he can achieve (Sakura is waay out of his league). Mondo and Ishimaru were simply frustrated that they could not see this as well. Yamada promptly shut himself in his room and tried to work the stress off. Celeste seemed calm, but she was not. For a queen of liars, she sure failed to see a giant lie herself. Hagakure desperately tried to see the future and find the possible outcome to it. A shame his percent of failure was so high. Leon was just as stressed out like everyone else but did not know what to do. The same was with Sayaka, who still reeled from the loss of her group and understanding that the woman who killed them was right beside them all this time. But everything needs to have an end, and this part also had one. Because the Headmaster, who searched the school for traps left by Enoshima, found something else entirely. And so, an announcement rung through the PA system.

 **Headmaster Kirigiri:** Kyouko, Makoto, Byakuya, Chihiro I want to see you on the third floor, I believe I found a hidden room made by Enoshima. It’s safe, but there’s something….weird here. Please come.

As the announcement ended, the mentioned students came towards the headmaster’s location. And even though Naegi did not understand why did HE needed to be there of all people, he still came. And what they saw at that hidden room was…well….weird was a very light way to put it.

Right in the middle of a big room that looked like a lab of some sorts, there was a big arc attached to several generators and a panel of control. The control panel locked behind a Monokuma panel, which let out a very simplified version of the iconic laughter now and then. The arc was shining very brightly and to make matters worse; the reality seemed to warp inside the device itself. Like a doorway into nothingness. The picture was too unclear to make out what was on the other side. Well, nobody tried to. Not in a state of shock they found themselves in. The first to get over it was Togami and Kyouko. Just as always.

 **Togami:** This device seems to be some sort of transportation gate…But we know Enoshima did not make her way out of the school through here but through the door of the school itself. How peculiar.

The first one to state the obvious was Byakuya, but at least he was calm enough to state it. However, there was a flaw in his argument that the detective did not hesitate to point out. 

**Kyouko:** There is a possibility that she escaped through here but sent Mukuro to open the door just to fake us out. For us to feel secure. With her outside and far away from us. An elaborate ruse if she would want to return. However, this seems too risky, so let’s assume that my theory is the least possible one. And should be tested.

She finished her sentence to see a judging look from the headmaster. He was not about to send his students into a portal of unknown origins. And the younger Kirigiri saw that.

 **Kyouko:** We have to do it, father. The despair forces surround the school. Should they attack, I doubt we will hold for very long. We should see where this goes so that we can escape should the need arise.

She was just as doubtful as everyone else. Makoto did not even try to speak because he knew he had nothing to say. Just as Chihiro. It seems like this matter was left for the two smartest people in the group to decide. And they needed to decide quickly. Otherwise, the situation might get worse. Togami nodded in agreement to everything that was said by the detective.

 **Togami:** I figured you would say something like this I already have a group in mind. Six people would be enough. A little less than a half. I propose taking a risk and making Sakura come with us. Then I would say the other members would be Me, Naegi because of his luck, Kirigiri-san because of her skills to find anything, Leon, and Aoi for her athletic abilities. Would that be sufficient?

Nobody said anything in return, but the headmaster Kirigiri did, in fact, looking troubled. Filled with doubt. He still did not like the idea of sending his kids to whatever this led to, but he was comforted by the fact that they will have the strongest martial artist with them. And that was well enough. With a loud sigh, the man rubbed the back of his head, his shoulders slumping in surrender. He knew very well that if these kids wanted to do anything, he could not possibly stop them from doing it. And that was not always good. He knew very well that hope in people could inspire, but it can also lead to naiveté, which he displayed by allowing Enoshima and her twin to remain in the shelter, despite having suspicions about them. And he felt himself falling into the same old routine again. He believed in them.

 **Headmaster Kirigiri:** Alright…but we need to tell everyone else.

And so they went out into the cafeteria. It will undoubtedly be hard to explain, isn’t it? – He heard Makoto chuckle after his words. It filled with worry, just as the Headmasters words were.

** Fifteen minutes after discovery. The Cafeteria. **

****

Everyone was finally present there. Some were looking with worry, those who knew of the task, seemed grimly determined. And there were those optimistic for a proper announcement. The older Kirigiri looked around and noticed a nod that his daughter gave him. Perhaps trying to share her confidence? How shameful. He, the father and the headmaster have less determination than his daughter, his student. And so he decided to sound as confident as possible.

 **Headmaster Kirigiri:** Kids, I have an announcement to make. We made a discovery. Some sort of machine that has a portal-like structure. We do not know where the portal leads, but it is active. We decided that a group of select few will enter the portal and scout out the area, while others, including me, will be here.

The man stopped to look around with serious eyes. It seems like his words were heard and he was being listened to. At least no complaints. But he knew there would be some. At the very least, from the ultimate writing prodigy. And they will come as soon as he tells them the members of the team. And so he continued his speech.

 **Headmaster Kirigiri:** Six people will be going. Sakura, Aoi, Makoto, Byakuya, Kyoko and Leon. That’s the FINAL decision

He said those words specifically for Touko who already wanted to say something. His words were very effective, and she stopped in her tracks. Kirigiri himself did not doubt that she will try to sneak into the portal with the group and so he won’t be telling them the place of the entrance itself. However, he did want to hear the thoughts of other students.

 **Mondo:** Fucking hell, Enoshima is ultimate despair, portals opening in our school. Oh, give me a break

Who would have thought that Mondo, of all people, will voice everyone’s opinion about this current situation? Even though the headmaster was not particularly fond of the biker’s vocabulary.

 **Celeste:** I understand the need to see the other side of the portal, but what if it’s a trap?

Way to sully the mood, Celeste. But she was right, and everyone understood it. The red eyes of the gambler trailed across the room, seeing everyone’s reaction. It was just as expected. Everyone thought of it, but we're not trying to be pessimistic about it. But of course, someone had to step in and say something that will lift the classes’ spirit. And someone did.

 **Sakura:** Me, Leon and Aoi will be more than enough to protect our classmates.

Confidence and power that rang through the words of the Ultimate Martial artist did bring some peace into the room. Even Leon, who usually lacked confidence, nodded with a serious expression. They have been together in this school for a year, surrounded by the horrors of the despairing world. It would be terrible if they were to fall under the pressure of being transported somewhere. Togami smirked and adjusted his glasses. Perhaps that’s why he did not mind their presence. They were strong. All of them. In their way of course. He lost his corporation, but he will not lose them. And so it was decided. The group took some food and water with them, just in case. Tools for camping. Practically everything that might be useful in traveling. The school had it all, after all, they stocked themselves quite well before closing off the shelter. And the group slowly proceeded to move into the room with the portal. The giggles coming from the monokuma panel were annoying, but they could manage. The headmaster finally stopped and took a few steps to the side.

 **Headmaster Kirigiri** Good luck.

No need for a long goodbye. He had faith that they will return soon. And so, one by one, they started entering the portal. Togami left out a sigh, before looking at the headmaster and nodding to him. He took a step inside as well. The last thing he heart is a sound of laughter coming from the panel, a sudden, surprised voice of the headmaster and a long «MASTER WAIT» before the world went dark…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - A whole new world! And a whole lotta problems!


	3. Episode 2: Brave new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's time our newly formed group explore the world on the other side. Might as well encounter some very "friendly" people along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there people! It's been a little while now isn't it? I have been...busy a little bit. No excuses. I have employed a new writing tactic and edited the previous chapters of my work to make sure they all follow it. Hope you enjoy it!

The first thing they all saw was light. Then the students all blacked out. Nobody knew exactly how much time had passed since when they stepped into the portal, but the first one to shot awake was, unsurprisingly, Sakura. She opened her eyes and looked around. Well. The first thing to note about their current situation is that the area surrounding them was…bland. To say the least. Some ruins here and there, dead trees, metal parts laying around in complete chaos. Nothing looked like an area that would be habitable by someone. The girl stood up in confusion and crossed her massive, muscular hands on her chest, observing the area with careful consideration. This was bad. Real Bad. Wherever they were, the portal did not seem to be around. It simply disappeared. She soon found others laying on the ground around the place where she woke up. Without much order, just where they…landed, or so she thought. The landscape did not allow seeing anything other than some sort of wasteland so they could have been dropped anywhere. However, she did see…something in the distance. Not too far away. Like an entrance. However, when she was about to try to wake up others, she finally heard a voice.

**Kyouko:** Ugh…Ogami-san? Is that you?

**Sakura:** Indeed. It seems like we are in a bit of a predicament.

The detective quietly stood up, also hearing the groans of others, starting to wake up. They listened to the voices of Sakura and Kirigiri, it seems.

**Aoi:** Ouch….my head hurts. Where are we?

**Sakura:** It appears we are in the middle of a wasteland of sorts. I see nothing around us.

**Togami:** This place does not look well. Ruins, we might as well be in a war zone.

At this stage, it appeared that the majority of the people woke up and looked around with just as much confusion, if not interest.

**Leon:** Maaan, it’s so quiet around here, kinda creepy y’know?

And the others seem to share his sentiment. Aoi was looking around with eyes filled with concern and Sakura silently stepping over to the swimmer and basing herself to protect her friend any time. The last one to awake and stand up was, of course, Naegi. It was probably his luck. Was it bad or good? Depends on how you see it. If you want to look at it as bad luck when he woke up after everyone else and doesn’t know what is going on. If you're going to see it as good luck, then he got lucky that everyone woke up and was able to explain what they know to him right away. The heir apparent of the Togami corporation adjusted his glasses (which did not fall off neither cracked because of some sort of miracle, no less), and proceeded to walk towards the entrance that they saw in the distance. He always remained the one to take action before everyone else will get over confusion and emotions. And he intended to do that this time as well. He had no time to remain in the deserted place that might or might not be dangerous. Moving forward no matter what is the Togami way of life.

**Sakura:** Togami-san wait. We don’t know what it is; it might be a trap.

**Togami:** If it is a trap then we can overcome it and move forward. Unless you intend to stay in this wasteland and die without the resources that we need to sustain ourselves. Then I won’t stop you.

Aoi frowned but decided to keep calm. Byakuya was always harsh, but he told the truth. They cannot just sit in one place no matter how much they want to. Sooner than later, the entire group started to walk in the direction of the object in the distance. But of course, something has to interrupt their movement. Rudely so. The problem was spotted when Sakura, suddenly, heard the roaring of the engines coming from the other direction to where they were going. It seems like others started to get aware of the sounds themselves. When everyone turned around, they finally saw several vehicles coming towards them. They appeared to look like sort of motorcycles but heavily modified to fit whatever weird criteria these mysterious people had. It seems like they were heading in the direction of the group. Being a fighter that she is, Sakura was the first to stop that the intentions of the sudden "guests" did not seem to be very friendly. Something allowed her to sense it. Well. The metal pipes and bats in their hands did not seem to suggest they came to drink a cup of tea either. And so she immediately stormed past her classmates and stood her ground at the front of the back, taking a battle stance. Followed by Leon and Togami. When receiving questioning gazes from others, the heir apparent just shrugged them off.

**Togami:** Did you think I am just a wealthy young man? You insult me.

**Sakura:** I shall take the brunt of the force, follow behind me, you two.

**Leon:** Fuck my life, why did I agree to come here?

Of course, being an athlete, rather than a fighter, he was not precisely...brimming with enthusiasm about this particular endeavor. However. He noticed a small stone laying on the ground. A thought flashed in his head. If he had to use his talent to fight, might as well do that right? And so the boy picked up the stone and stood up in the position from which the throw would be made. His talent is ULTIMATE after all if anyone can make this work, it will only be him. And despite his fear, he needed to protect those, who became his friends. With a small sigh, he glanced at Sakura. She only gave him a nod. Enough to boost his confidence ever so slightly. The people with weapons became even closer each second. There is no doubt that they are hostile now, their bikes did not seem to slow down no matter how close they became. And so, the ultimate baseball star did not hesitate anymore to throw the rock in his hand. The throw was powerful, precise, just like his talent suggested it would be. In a sudden shot of luck, the stone hit one of the assailants on the head, making him lose control of his bike and drive into the other person, riding beside him. They did not expect an attack, it seems. One stone created a small cluster of broken bikes. Only several of them remained and drove around the crash to continue pursuing their targets. Aggression could be felt in the air as the bandits (and they appeared rather brutish, rugged) let out a battle cry of sorts. The ultimate fighter moved without hesitation. For someone so big, her movements seemed almost surreal. She practically disappeared before suddenly appearing right beside the two of the bikers, swiftly knocking them off their transports using palm strikes. She did not mean to hurt them all that much, just making them unconscious seemed like a good idea. Leon caused enough damage, no need to expand upon it more. The few remaining assailants did not seem to be discouraged by their allies defeat in the slightest. Some of them attacked Sakura, who split from the group and some decided to go after the group, protected by only Leon and Byakuya. The placed became filled with screams, the roaring of the motors and a cloud of dust created by the vehicle movements. Sakura moved swiftly, dispatching off her foes in a quick, but careful manner. Finally, the remaining group decided it is pointless to assault the students on their bikes. Surprisingly, they did not say much. An intense focus within the savagery of a bandit. As if they knew their target and were not planning to back down. The vehicles were finally abandoned, and the real fight began. However, no matter how hard the bandits tried, they were no match for the mighty ultimate students of Hope's peak. And the battle concluded with all of the attackers out cold on the ground. The one, who was the most tired of them all was, unsurprisingly, Leon. He never actually fought like that before. And these guys seemed to be determined on either killing the students or capturing them for some weird reason. Kyoko was the one who hung behind the group of fighters and made sure that the other two, Aoi and Makoto, did not try and do anything that would hurt them.

**Togami:** It seems like this went much better then I expected. Hmph, I suppose I can congratulate you on the job well done Kuwata. It was a good idea.

His attitude was just as bad as always, but it was all overshadowed by the fact that he gave praise to someone other than himself. It seems like this attracted the attention of almost all of the group. Even Sakura, who has been busy making sure that every one of the attackers it knocked out, turned around and looked at the heir with surprise. Sights of annoyance quickly appeared on the Togami's face.

**Togami:** What? What's with the looks?

It was good that he failed to hear Makoto chuckling in the background. Otherwise, he would not stop getting annoyed. The luckster, however, was just happy that everyone got along even in that kind of situation. It was also in this moment that Ogami finally finished her actions and sighed in slight annoyance.

**Sakura:** It seems like they won't be awake for some time. We should have left someone awake to question them.

**Kyoko:** Ir would seem they are not very talkative. Their behavior does seem...familiar. Like puppets moving on someone else's will. Without talking or expressing themselves. We might as well see similar behavior within our world.

The thought caused everyone to stop. Of course! Nobody had seen it before, but they acted just like the despair goons back in their world. Lifeless puppets that are driven to destroy by their cruel masters.

**Leon:** No way man...you mean they are here too? How come? It's a different WORLD...or whatever.

**Kyoko:** It is just a suggestion. Perhaps some people from this reality use the same tactic of brainwashing their army as the members of the ultimate despair.

**Sakura:** It is possible. Perhaps that's why Enoshima was looking into it in the first place?

**Makoto:** I hope not. We have enough problems on our own, without some other source of despair coming into our world.

**Leon:** Yeah man, I agree.

The group fell silent for a little bit, Aoi and Sakura quietly discussed something, while Togami looked over the fallen enemies again. Leon and Naegi were still looking towards the, now not so distant, entrance into a weird construction leading to somewhere unknown. Almost like a tunnel of sorts but with the open roof and right in the middle of nowhere. Where this kind of structure is...unnecessary at best. Soon, Kirigiri decided to join them in their little investigation. They did not say much, just trying to determine the purpose of this structure. It would seem, that it leads somewhere. But where? And who is responsible for its creation?

**Kyoko:** Our best bet would be to go there right now. We don't know how many of those brutes there are around here and who sent them. They might send more. I believe we do not have the time to fight these thugs.

**Sakura:** I agree.

**Leon:** Yeah dude, I got a lucky shot in...so it was not very hard but...it will be worse the more we stay here, I think.

**Togami:** No matter how it pains me to admit it, but Leon is right. We might as well move forward then remain in this place and wait for something that might not even come.

**Kyoko:** Agreed.

Aoi: well. Moving forward is always good, right? We might even find some allies! Someone DID build this thing yeah?

**Makoto:** Yeah!

Well, it seems like these two already had somewhat optimistic thoughts in their mind. Both Kirigiri and Ogami sighed but decided to keep silent. No reason to break their optimism quite yet, since they also did not know the entire situation and were not aware of what was ahead of them. Perhaps there was someone friendly leading those, lost in the wasteland towards a safe place. But The probability of it was very low. Well, Of course, Togami of all people had to ruin the positive atmosphere with his words.

**Togami:** Do not flatter yourself. I think we should be preparing for battle, not a friendly welcome. This world is, apparently, worse than ours. Look around yourself before making such silly statements as "safe place."

And thus the faces of both swimmer and lucky student to lose their smile almost simultaneously. And the heir of Togami family immediately received judgemental gazes from both the detective and the fighter, which caused him to only scoff in annoyance. Sakura was the first to talk again after letting out a heavy sigh.

**Sakura:** We can judge what will happen ourselves when it comes to it. It's time to move on.

These words finally put a stop into this conversation, and the walking continued. The closer the came into contact with the structure; the less optimism remained within the hearts of those walking. It seems like it was dark, rugged. Almost made from all kinds of rubble in a half-hazard way. Despite someone pouring much effort into its creation, it still looked...wrong. Eerie in its own way. Perhaps this unease the students were feeling, came from an intent of the creator. Sakura and Kyoko both stood beside those they wanted to protect. Even Togami's confident walk became more cautious and aware. Leon decided to just move into the back of the pack and remained there. For some reason, he felt much more confident that way. Even though there was no apparent threat to their lives, they still felt the pressure of this place, the closer they became. And then, they finally understood where that pressure came from when they saw the entrance up close.

**Sakura:** it seems like Togami-san was right after all...

The only response to her words was shocked silence. What shocked the students so much was located above the gates into the construction. A cross of some sort, made with religious symbolism. But what was the most shocking was not the cross, but a dead body strapped onto it. Crucified. It was a woman, mid-thirties. She had a rather pleasant smile on her face as if she was sleeping. From the state of the body, she was alive only a few days ago, maybe even less. From the sounds of it, Leon was making a mess in the background. Poor guy never saw a dead body before, it seems. Surprisingly, the other two "weakest" people around here: Makoto and Aoi, seemed to be able to hold it in for the time being. Maybe because both did not eat much and were just filling very dizzy looking at the body. First, one to move was Togami. He always remained calm and today was not an exception. However, despite his composed appearance, his irritation was growing at a steady pace. This whole situation derailed much faster then he had anticipated. It was rather unfortunate that he did not decide to invite Toko now. Genosider's skills would come in handy, for sure. The other students were becoming even more alert to malice coming off that structure as they came closer to the gate. And you would think nothing can be worse after seeing a mutilated dead body as a display of...something. However, something much worse had been ahead of them. And that something came in the form of sound. As soon as the group went through the gates, something started to play. Like a tape. First few seconds, only static could be heard from the many sound-towers placed all over the corridor, that was this metal structure. However, soon, a faint cough could be heard. And a voice, distorted, heavily modified voice started to speak.

**???:** Oh the lost lambs, you have come to the path of savior. I worked hard and long for this path to be completed. This path will lead you to salvation. It will lead you to understand me, understand what I strive for, You shall see many of our people here. They volunteered for this. Their firm belief will guide you, even though their lives long abandoned them. Now go. Go, oh lost souls. We shall meet you at the end. I shall speak to you many times, but we shall meet at the end of this path. When you understand me. However, know this. It is in YOUR will to either accept or reject me. Farewell until then.

Something in the voice of the mysterious creator sounded familiar. That sort of familiarity where you are sure you heard this voice before, but you are not quite sure where. The only ones that understood what they heard were Kyoko and Naegi. And both refused to believe their initial thoughts. Something has to be wrong. Surely, they misheard it right? And that denial is what lead them not to notice each other's reaction. And the others were too focused to see that as well. And so the first to talk again was none other then Togami. He felt the need to set the record straight. They have no time to stay in one place, mainly since it might be a trap.

**Togami:** We must not stop. We have been invited. If you have questions for this person, how about we go and ask them in person? If you stay here, you are going to fall behind.

Harsh, but it managed to do the job. Several heavy sighs and nods later, they have been walking again. They have no idea what awaits them at the end of this corridor. All of them have their fears, all of them have their tensions. And all of them feel this unexpected dread. Like their own intuitions signaled about how bad the situation really was. But they can't stop now. Not after they got into this place. It's either going forward or staying behind. And they would rather go ahead, no matter how tough the hardships that await them will be. But they had no idea. Of course, they didn't. And they all shall see the depths of this despair. But it will be later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's that. I will be making updates now! Hope you will enjoy this work of mine!


End file.
